


Celestial

by spensierata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, literally just mulder pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spensierata/pseuds/spensierata
Summary: Mulder waxes poetic about his partner.





	Celestial

When we first met, I was sure she was the Sun. She extended a hand and I was drawn in by a gravitational pull. My world adjusted and began to spin, helplessly, endlessly around her. Scully, my partner, with hair so bright some days I believed I ran the risk of going blind just by staring. The image of her burned behind my eyelids, even back when I was deep in denial. Her face lingered in flashes of light in the darkness when I closed my eyes.

 

Then she could be a thunderstorm, Hurricane Scully, eyes flash like lightning in her fury and they cloud over in her pain, her tears fall from them like raindrops, I pray for the skies to clear. The untroubled blue when they are filled with joy and love and laughter reminds me of both the warmest summer days and the crispest winter mornings.

 

She is the moon which fills my blackest nights with light and plunged them into darkness with her absence. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the flickering candle light, fingers barely grazed skin, she sighed with relief and turned to buried herself in my arms. 

 

The first time I made contact, the middle of the night, the beginning of a millennium, an era, a lifetime. One small step, one giant leap. Another thousand years could have passed in that moment. Our lips met, my heart leaped and then softly, slowly, she smiled. And it was luminous.

 

She is the night sky, I aspire to uncover the deepest mysteries that lie within her soul, the answers to life, the universe and everything which swirl the expanse of her beautiful mind. Her freckles are stars I long to map, my own personal constellations, scattered on her skin. My favorite, a sequence on her breast I trace religiously with my tongue and make her shiver beneath my weight, her heart hammers wildly, buried deep inside her chest. For _me._

 

They say we are made of star dust, when I look at her, that I truly believe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic! I hope you liked it! I know it's short and a little bit rough, please feel free to criticize me, I want to put more work out eventually but I'm starting small :)


End file.
